Let Him Go
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Sages (tactician) is faced with losing the most precious thing in his life. Gaius/M!Avatar, yaoi, M-preg, character death, sad themes, happy ending.


Hello all! Cherry here. While listening to sad songs for my OTP fron SNK, I came across** Rivaille x Eren - Our love will be legend** and started writing and came up with this. There were some other songs, but mostly this. ;n;

Please don't let me write while listening to sad OTP.

Summary: Sages (tactician) is faced with losing the most precious thing in his life. Gaius/M!Avatar, yaoi, M-preg, character death, sad themes, happy ending.

. . . . .

Let Him Go

"Gaius!? GAIUS!" Sages was screaming, running towards the still body on the floor. Many Risen ran in front of him, but he flung open his spell book and yelled the words, taking them all out one by one, not once slowing. Lissa was running towards Gaius as well, but Sages got there faster. Dropping his tome, he fell onto his knees, turning Gaius over.

He gasped when he saw the gaping slash down his chest, the torn fabric of the assassin's garb was stained with his own blood. Lissa quickly joined Sages on the floor, staff in hand. She held it over him but nothing happened. "What the..." Lissa questioned, looking at her staff.

Sages felt tears fill his eyes. "Is it too late!?" He cried, and she looked towards him. "N-no! But my staff is useless right now! Who has a staff!? HURRY!" Lissa yelled, and Anna sprinted towards them, and threw a Mend to Lissa before giving a thumbs up and rushing off to take out more Risen. She held it over him, and it glowed. Sages wiped his tears and watched as the wound closed up, and the other cuts all over him slowly healed.

Lissa put the staff down, but Gaius didn't stir. "Oh no..." She whispered. Sages, with a shaking hand, reached out and put his hand over Gaius' heart. He closed his eyes and prayed for a pulse. 'Please, please, _please_...!'

There wasn't one.

There was no steady beat under his hand, not even a slow one. There was nothing. Sages let out a choked noise, hardly aware of the tears streaming down his face. His full focus was on Gaius. Beside him, he was faintly aware of Lissa screaming and crying for her close friend. He was only aware of his unbreathing lover in front of him.

Sages inched closer, and put his hands on Gaius' face. He was becoming colder, and Sages whispered his name over and over, as if he would open his eyes and smile at Sages' like he always did before hugging him and kissing him. He didn't. He couldn't.

Sages would never feel the touch of his love again, his warm hands holding him, his chapped lips on the tactician's soft ones, would never wake up to his face, or hear him whisper sweet nothings and call him "Bubbles", would never feel his embrace on bad days or good ones, never run his hands through the soft orange hair, share sweets with him, find a happy life after all of this nightmare, never have a family, never name their child Morgan like he insisted...

Nothing.

_Ever._

Sages laid his head down on Gaius' chest, and grabbed his hands. Everything felt numb. He screamed, screamed as loud as he can, all his anger and sadness and fear put into each scream. He kept going till his throat was raw. Lissa had buried her head in her hands, crying, and Sages felt others who had heard coming, gasping and crying.

"Sages..." He looked up, vision blurred to see Chrom with Frederick behind him. "Sages, we have to go. We'll... we'll take him and give a proper burial." Sages wanted to scream, kick, refuse to let them take away Gaius. He wouldn't release his hand, tightening his hold on him. He looked around and saw everyone grieving. Panne looked at him with sadness, holding herself together. Lucina stood there, shocked, and Olivia was crying on the floor. Frederick looked just as pained. "Gaius!" Nowi sobbed, being held by Donnel, who was crying as well. Inigo was being held by Gerome.

Everyone was broken.

None more than him.

Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, Sages looked to see Sumia and Cordelia. Sumia offered her hand, and with one more look at Gaius, Sages took it. She helped him up, and Cordelia wrapped her arms around him, as well as Sumia. "Poor baby..." Cordelia whispered, "You've been through too much."

Sages watched from the arms of the riders as Cherche and Frederick put him on a horse, and they all started to go.

"Let it go. Lets go home." Sumia said, and Cordelia nodded.

. . . . .

"...bbules? Bubbles? Babe, wake up, you're crying." Sages opened his wet eyes, eyelashes covered in tears to see a confused and concerned Gaius looking over at him, sitting up, sheets pooling around his waist. "... G-gaius?" "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Gaius!" Sages sobbed, grabbing his lover and holding him close. "Woah, Bubbles. Whats wrong?" He asked, stroking the crying tactician's brown hair in a comforting way.

"I-I dreamed... you h-had... not moving... couldn't save y-you..." Sages blubbered words that Gaius could barely understand, but he realized what happened. "Shh, sugar. I'm not going to die on you, I promise. The war's over, we're both safe." He promised, kissing his head. "We have our future children, and the present versions on the way," Gaius paused to run his hand lightly over Sage's growing stomach, "so I'm not going anywhere." He finished with a kiss on her head. "I love you, Sages."

Sages sniffled and held him close. "I-I love you too, Gaius." He knew he was serious when Gaius used his actual name and not 'Bubbles'. Gaius lay them back down, each tangled in eachother as they fell asleep, with sweet dreams.

. . . . .

"Daaaaaaaaaad!" Morgan yelled, her little feet carrying her quickly across the hall, her bother Riren close behind. Sages smiled and leaned down, holding out his arms, which they jumped into. Gaius walked around the corner, a tired smile on his face. Morgan got Gaius' hair, and Riren got Sages' dark brown hair.

Sages let go of the children, who ran off giggling, and hugged his husband. "Hey Bubbles." Gaius greeted, kissing Sages' head. "How was Chrom?" Sages had become Chrom's adviser, but lived in a lovely house with Gaius away from the crowded streets and busy roads, but still close enough to get to the castle daily. With a smile, Sages told him about his day.

Outside, Riren and Morgan ran around laughing and playing. Their older selves were still at the castle, Morgan in love with Lucina and Riren in love with a kind village boy.

Sages watched with Gaius from the window. He couldn't have been more happy.

. . . . .

I had to make it happy at the end. I was crying just writing this while listening to the thing and _had_ to make myself happy.

Leave a review and tell me what you thought?


End file.
